Tentation
by eric clutter
Summary: Suite du film de fin du drama à ma façon. Lemon Tsukasa/Rui au chapitre 2 et Akira/Sôjirô au chapitre 3.
1. I'll be with you

****Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson vient du groupe KAT-TUN et est chantée par Kamenashi Kazuya.****

… **Je ne change vraiment pas... Il suffit d'un rien pour me donner envie d'écrire une fic... c'est le cas pour celle-ci. Malheureusement, ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois que ça m'arrive j'en suis sûr... Donc, j'ai voulu faire une fic sur ce pairing après avoir seulement lu le commentaire de Risaa et de Akamenishi sur une fic anglaise traitant le même pairing que cette fic. **

_Je serai avec toi_

Hanazawa Rui était chez lui, sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Il faisait nuit et il était tard sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie dormir. En fait, il réfléchissait à... certaines choses... certaines choses très importantes. Ça concernait son ami Dômyôji Tsukasa qui s'était marié avec sa bien-aimée Makino Tsukushi l'année dernière.

_Kizutsuita kokoro wo kakushi, hohoenda kimi wa tsuyoi ne, gyutto dakishimeru, sono toki kanashimi ga toketa._

_Cachant ce cœur brisé, tu souriais, tu es forte, je te serrais contre moi, à ce moment, la tristesse disparaissait._

Je n'ai jamais de chance avec les filles dont je tombe amoureux, les garçons n'ont plus d'ailleurs.

_Ima wa omoi kiri, namida nagaseba ii, nanimo iwa nai de, i'll be with you._

_Arrête de penser maintenant, laisse juste couler toutes tes larmes, sans rien dire, je serai avec toi._

Je devrais cesser de penser à toi sauf que tu hantes constamment mon esprit où que je sois.

_Fuan da yo konna jidai sa, nanimo kamo nagedashitaku naru._

_Inquiet, dans ce genre de période, tu veux tout gâcher._

Nous aimions la même fille et nous nous battions pour l'avoir, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré. Du moins, c'est ce que tu croyais et j'ai tout fait pour que tu penses que je voulais te prendre ta Makino.

_Donna ni nagai yoru mo, kanarazu asa wa kuru kara. _

_Peu importe que la nuit soit longue, la matinée arrivera toujours._

Contempler la lune opaline dans le ciel étoilé le soir me détend, et il en est de même lorsque je regarde le soleil quand je me lève le matin.

_Namida mo itsuka wa, egao ni kawaru yo, mou mayowa nai de, i'll be with you._

_Les larmes un jour, deviendront un sourire, alors ne l'oublie pas, je serai avec toi._

Pas une fois je ne fus triste au point d'en pleurer, mon âme est peiné mais pas mon visage qui demeure impassible la plupart du temps.

_Don't lose your wishes, wasure kaketeta yume to, remember... taisetsu na omoi wo, happiness is next to you. _

_Ne perds pas tes souhaits, et le rêve que tu étais en train d'oublier, souviens toi... le sentiment important, le bonheur est à côté de toi._

Étant ton ami, je ne peux que souhaiter ton bonheur et t'encourager à poursuivre ce en quoi tu crois. Cependant, en tant qu'homme, je te voudrais rien que pour moi. Malheureusement, je suppose que c'est un un prétentieux de ma part d'espérer cela encore aujourd'hui alors que tu es marié.

_Ima wa omoi kiri, namida nagaseba ii, nanimo iwa nai de, i'll be with you._

_Arrête de penser maintenant, laisse juste couler toutes tes larmes, sans rien dire, je serai avec toi._

C'était plutôt puéril de ma part d'avoir prétendu être sérieux au sujet de ta bien-aimée juste pour attirer ton attention. Ce n'était pas mon seul objectif, je me disais que si Makino te rejetait pour être avec moi et que si je la larguais après, tu serais libre.

_Namida mo itsuka wa, egao ni kawaru yo, mou mayowa nai de, i'll be with you. _

_Les larmes un jour, deviendront un sourire, alors ne l'oublie pas, je serai avec toi._

Je resterai le Hanazawa Rui solitaire qui aime faire la sieste dans les endroits calmes. L'unique personne qui a su toucher mon cœur comme personne d'autre ne l'a jamais fait avant est hors de ma portée.

_I'll be with you._

_Je serai avec toi._

Si tu pouvais t'être épris de moi au lieu d'elle. J'aime beaucoup Makino mais toi je t'aime beaucoup plus. Malgré tout, je resterai ton meilleur ami sur lequel tu peux compter quels que soient les circonstances et ce, même si tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ah là là... voilà que je me mets à déprimer... cette état d'esprit ne me va vraiment pas. Tu es marié à la femme de tes rêves qui attend un enfant de toi. Moi... je suis seul. »

Hanazawa soupira un instant.

« J'exagère un peu... car après tout, je ne suis pas « un simple ami » à tes yeux n'est-ce pas ?

- Un ! Ferme-là ! »

En disant ces mots, Tsukasa avait sourit, juste avant de se jeter aux lèvres de son compagnon. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Rui, les mains entrelacées et les lèvres jointes dans un long baiser empli de tendresse.

**Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il y aura au deuxième chapitre... l'idée d'un lemon sur cette fic m'est venu comme ça. C'est surtout après avoir lu les deux Tsukasa/Rui de Chibi Mow que l'idée m'est venue. **


	2. Love juice

****Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson Love juice vient du groupe KAT-TUN et est interprétée par Akanishi Jin.****

_Jus d'amour_

_Don't know where you're from, never seen you around, but that don't mean nothing to me, just want a taste of that... _

_Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, je ne t'ai jamais vue dans les parages, mais cela ne signifie rien pour moi, je veux juste y goûter..._

Tsukasa embrasse son ami amoureusement pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand il cesse le baiser, il commence à écarter sa bouche mais la garde à quelques centimètres de celles de Hanazawa. Il sort sa langue et touche sa jumelle qui est encore dans la bouche du châtain qui néanmoins répond au geste. Elles se touchent l'une l'autre, s'effleurent pour se retoucher de nouveau et cela, encore encore et encore, aucun des deux hommes ne semble s'en lasser. Ils entretiennent cette action en souriant et puis s'embrassent à nouveau en y mêlant leur langue. Elle se lièrent ensemble de manière prompte tandis que les lèvres des deux personnes se scellent dans ce baiser charmeur.

_Drop that shit life... _

_Laisse tomber cette vie de merde..._

Tsukasa conserve sa position et pose une main sur l'entrejambe de son ami pour le caresser. Il passe ses doigts et puis ses mains sur le t-shirt de son compagnon tout en continuant de chauffer son bas-ventre. Même avec ce vêtement sur son passage, il parvient à sentir toute la chaleur de la peau du châtain pendant qu'il la parcoure. Et ils n'arrêtent pas pour autant le jeu avec leurs langues durant ces attouchements. De son côté, Rui tire un peu le t-shirt de son ami et caresse lui aussi son corps musclé. Dômyôji tripote les tétons de son partenaire en les pinçant ou en les touchant en haletant sous la pression actuelle de la situation. Il n'oublie pas de couvrir son cou de bisous en le mordillant quelquefois, laissant des marques de suçon. Le sourire du châtain ne le quitte pas et il passe ses mains sous le maillot du brun en le relevant quelque peu au passage. Ainsi il peut sentir cette peau qui lui a également manqué à lui aussi. De même que le simple fait de toucher son amoureux semble être quelque chose de si rare à ses yeux que chaque occasion où cela lui est permit est unique.

_She stood there waiting alone, green eyes her shoulder exposed, smiling and biting her straw, she gave me one look, I froze._

_Elle restait debout ici à attendre seule, les yeux verts et les épaules nues, en souriant et en mordant sa paille, elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil, je frissonne._

Actuellement, leurs deux corps sont collés l'un sur l'autre. Dômyôji a cessé de tripoter l'entrejambe de son ami pour davantage de profiter de son corps tout entier. A cet instant, ils ne jouent plus avec leurs langues mais s'embrassent amoureusement à plusieurs reprises et aussi longtemps que leur respiration le leur permet. Alors que leurs lèvres se collent ensemble aussi souvent que possible, Tsukasa laisse circuler ses mains brûlantes de désir sur le torse de son amant. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de gémir quand les mains chaudes de son compagnon le touchent. Et lui, il prend le visage de Dômyôji et l'amène lui-même à ses lèvres, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire sourire. Chacun des deux garçons a ses mains qui passent sur le corps de l'autre et tous les deux se mettent à haleter doucement. Un autre baiser entre les deux amants et le brun en profite pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de Rui alors que lui, caresse le dos de Tsukasa en glissant ces mains par dessous son t-shirt. Le dos de Dômyôji est plus frais que son torse mais ce n'est pas grave, il va le réchauffer tout de suite. Ils continuent de s'embrasser en gardant cette fois les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter de cet échange entre leurs lèvres ce qui est vraiment adorable. Encore un dernier baiser où Dômyôji garde une main dans les cheveux du châtain alors que Hanazawa laisse la sienne derrière le dos du brun pour mieux le garder près de lui.

_Her sexy inviting eyes, my hands on her hips as we grind, she whispered in an accent unknown... _

_Ses yeux sexy attirants, mes mains sur ses hanches comme nous en avons l'habitude, elle a chuchoté dans un accent inconnu..._

Rui finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et Tsukasa en profite au passage pour lui donner de petit baisers. Il se décide finalement à lui retirer son maillot afin de contempler de nouveau cette peau à qui ses baisers manquent tellement. Rui se trouvant désormais torse nu, Dômyôji s'attaque à la chair qui s'offre à lui. Pour le début, il n'utilisera que ses mains et rien d'autre. Il colle son corps contre le sien en ne passant qu'une seule main autour de sa taille, l'autre étant utilisé à d'autres fins. Tsukasa frotte son torse sur celui de son meilleur ami et se sert de sa main libre pour chatouiller la joue du châtain. Celui-ci rit un court instant, trouvant ce geste un peu gamin mais c'est bien Dômyôji, un concentré de gamin et d'adulte. Après sa joue, le brun passe sa main dans les cheveux châtains de con compagnon car il a toujours aimé les sentir sous ses doigts. Il ne faut pas oublier que durant cela, leurs deux corps se frottent l'un l'autre doucement. La sueur commence à couler le long de leur corps musclé alors que leurs souffles passent contre le cou de la personne qui leur fait face.

_« Just let go, let the music take control babe, move your body, nothing crazy, so take it slow, there's so many things I want you to know, I ain't leaving you, cuz I'm yours tonight. »_

_« Allons-y seulement, laisse la musique prendre le contrôle bébé, bouge ton corps, rien de fou..._  
><em><span>Alors prend-le doucement, il y a tellement de choses que je veux que tu saches...<span>_  
><em><span>Je ne te quitte pas, parce que je suis tienne ce soir. »<span>_

Ils échangent un nouveau baiser, le visage rougissant de Rui attise la flamme dans les yeux du brun. Tsukasa se lève et se dirige vers le coin de la fenêtre de la pièce en étant suivi de près par son partenaire qu'il tient par la main. Justement, Hanazawa repousse la main du brun mais l'enlace soudainement à la grande surprise de son ami.

« Je peux rester comme ça un moment ? »

_I can tell you want me too, and every time I think of you. _

_Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi, et je pense tout le temps à toi._

C'est une situation difficile, autant pour Hanazawa que pour Dômyôji. L'un doit voir celui qu'il aime vivre la plupart du temps avec une autre personne. Il a droit à des visites ou à des rendez-vous bien qu'ils ne durent jamais éternellement. Sauf que ça, c'est mieux que rien et il n'ose pas lui demander de quitter sa femme de peur qu'il n'en fasse de même avec lui. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est chérir précieusement ces instants mémorables qu'il passe en sa compagnie avant qu'il ne doive retourner dans les bras de sa bien-aimée. Concernant l'autre, il aime deux personnes, la première se trouve être une femme qui a chamboulé son univers dès son intrusion dans sa vie. La seconde étant son meilleur ami et ce, depuis de nombreuses années. Ils se contentent d'entretenir une solide amitié au début et puis, un jour, ils deviennent plus que de simples amis. Pourtant, Rui aimerait tant avoir Dômyôji rien que pour lui, sans le partager à personne. C'est bien égoïste de sa part de souhaiter une telle chose mais avoir ce genre de relation est loin d'être facile à vivre tous les jours. En dépit de cela, Tsukasa est heureux et n'est-ce pas le principal ? Savoir ça met du baume au cœur de Hanazawa, surtout quand il sait qu'il participe lui aussi au bonheur de son bien-aimé. Il a essayé d'écarter Tsukushi du chemin de son amoureux mais sa tentative a échoué. Par la même occasion, il peut constater l'ampleur des sentiments que la jeune fille éprouve vis-à-vis de son compagnon.

_That luscious drink your lips produce, I can, taste that sweet love juice. _

_Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent, je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour._

Ils restent encore dans cette position un moment. Le châtain se rappelle qu'il a entamé sa relation avec le brun pendant que celui-ci cherche à conquérir le cœur de Makino. A cette époque, ils éprouvent déjà des sentiments l'un pour l'autre sauf qu'ils ne se sont rien avoués du moins pour le moment. Une chose pouvant en entraîner une autre, c'est après une des nombreuses avec alcool et femmes du F4 que la chose s'est produite. Ce n'est pas au cours d'une de ces soirées mais bien à la fin de l'une d'entre elles que ça s'est passé. Dômyôji est pas vraiment à moitié plein donc son meilleur ami, Hanazawa, le ramène non pas chez Tsukasa, mais chez lui car c'est plus proche. Comme le châtain n'est pas familier avec la manière dont s'occuper d'un type complètement bourré, il se laisse guider par ce que lui dicte sa logique. Il amène son ami dans la salle de bains, lui enlève son maillot et le passe sous l'eau froide. En effet, après une bonne douche glacée, Tsukasa va certainement dégriser. Enfin, personne ne se serait douté qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une comédie. C'est pour ça que, quand le brun saisit son ami par le bras et l'amène vers lui en l'embrassant, Rui ne peut qu'être surpris d'un tel geste. Il tient encore le pommeau de la douche dans sa main, ce qui fait que les deux hommes finissent trempés jusqu'aux os sauf qu'ils ne s'en soucient pas. Leurs vêtements complètement mouillés se retrouvent par terre et ensuite, ils passent de la salle de bain à la chambre à coucher. Des mots doux susurrés au creux de l'oreille de temps à autres pendant le sexe et des sentiments purs comme le diamant alors qu'ils font l'amour. C'est ainsi que s'est déroulé leur première fois ensemble.

_I can tell you want me too, and every time I think of you. _

_Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi, et je pense tout le temps à toi._

Ce bref moment a assez duré, non pas que le brun soit contre un peu de tendresse, c'est juste qu'actuellement, il a très chaud. Il écarte lentement les bras son compagnon avant de se diriger de nouveau près de la fenêtre. Il se tient de dos par rapport à Hanazawa et tend les bras vers le haut. Le châtain comprend le message et passe ses bras sur le maillot de Tsukasa et le redresse lentement vers le haut pour le lui retirer. S'il ne s'y prend pas plus rapidement c'est parce qu'il en profite pour sentir la peau de son compagnon. Dômyôji se retourne et se colle contre un mur près de la fenêtre et déboutonne rapidement son pantalon. Rui s'avance et rapproche la tête de son compagnon de la sienne à l'aide de sa main et l'embrasse.

_That luscious drink your lips produce, I can taste that sweet love juice. _

_Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent, je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour._

Ils échangent plusieurs baisers, Hanazawa prend le pénis du brun et le secoue d'une main. De temps en temps, ils écartent leurs lèvres pour jouer avec leurs langues ou gémir avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Par la suite, le châtain s'agenouille aux pieds de son bien-aimé et rabaisse entièrement son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, dévoilant son bas-ventre. Rui s'occupe tout de suite de ce membre en érection en passant sa langue tout autour. Elle monte et descend, parfois le châtain suce une partie de l'entrejambe pour ensuite recommencer à en lécher le contour. Il répète cette opération un long moment tout en entendant clairement les gémissements de son compagnon. Hanazawa ne s'arrête pas à ça, il continue son exercice en avalant presque entièrement le sexe de son ami en effectuant des va-et-vient. Tsukasa contemple son partenaire qui se donne toujours autant que d'habitude pendant le sexe. Il appuie quelquefois la tête de son amant afin qu'il suce sa verge plus profondément. Rui continue sa fellation, sans pour autant y aller très vite, il préfère s'y prendre assez lentement. De toute façon, qu'importe le rythme, le plaisir ressenti est normalement le même. Hanazawa tripote les testicules de son amant ou les malaxe sans cesser ses allées et venues de sa bouche sur son pénis.

_Classy like none of these hoes, pretty little frame under her clothes _

_Élégante comme aucune de ces poufs, un joli petit corps sous ses vêtements._

Ne voulant pas jouir maintenant, le brun écarte la tête de son bien-aimé de son bas-ventre. Le châtain stoppe alors sa fellation, se relève et passe ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Leur étreinte dure un peu moins d'une minute durant laquelle Dômyôji mordille son cou plusieurs fois. Ensuite, ils s'écartent de quelques pas en ne se quittant pas des yeux. Les deux hommes se dirigent vers le lit et une fois qu'ils sont assez près du matelas, Tsukasa pousse son partenaire dessus. Rui se retourne presque immédiatement et tend les bras vers le brun qui y joint les siens pour entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de son partenaire. Le corps du brun se retrouve sur celui de Rui. Pour l'instant, ils ne font que s'observer mutuellement. Tsukasa passe un doigt autour des lèvres de son bien-aimé avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Hanazawa l'humidifie joyeusement, il finit par prendre le doigt de son ami et le bouge de son plein gré. L'un après l'autre, tous les doigts de la main de Dômyôji subissent un traitement identique. Le châtain ressemble à un enfant quand on le regarde sucer chaque doigt comme un petit garçon suce son pouce.

_Those lips as red as a rose, vibing to the beat from the Boze._

_Ces lèvres aussi rouge qu'une rose, vibrant au rythme du Boze._

Quand cette tâche est terminée, Rui demande au brun de se pousser et après, il se met de travers sur le lit. Il enlève son pantalon pour se retrouver complètement nu et le jette à la figure de Tsukasa en riant. Il ne s'énerve pas, il se contente de fermer les yeux et de renifler le vêtement pour s'imprimer l'odeur de son amant dans son esprit. Non, il ne l'a pas oublié, c'est justement parce qu'il ne tient pas à ce que ça arrive qu'il veut s'en imprégner à nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dômyôji laisse tomber le pantalon par terre et offre un joli sourire à son compagnon.

_Don't rush the night is still young, take it to the room and sex things up. _

_Ne te presses pas, la nuit vient de commencer, amène la dans la chambre et fais-y des choses sexuelles._

Le brun se lèche les lèvres en pensant à la suite. Rui s'allonge sur le dos alors que son amant s'accroupit juste à côté de lui. Il peut prendre son temps, il préfère y aller fond uniquement vers la fin. Le brun frictionne un instant le pénis de Hanazawa d'une main, et commence à le sucer. Des fois, il engloutit à peine le membre ou alors presque entièrement. Des allées et venues réalisées lentement par la bouche de Tsukasa. Quand il n'exécute pas la fellation, il lèche soigneusement les testicules en appuyant sa langue lors de son passage. Il continue ces geste pendant plusieurs minutes et dès qu'il s'arrête pour de bon, Dômyôji se remet sur le corps de son bien-aimé et saisit les deux sexes d'une main. Il les remue énergiquement en se servant de sa main libre pour caresser le visage du châtain. Justement, Rui ne reste pas sans rien faire. En plus de gémir sous les mouvements de main exercés par le brun sur son sexe et le sien, Hanazawa prend la main qui lui chatouille le visage et donne un baiser dessus. Il caresse également le corps de son compagnon à l'aide de ses mains. Certes il n'est pas aussi doué en la matière que l'est Tsukasa mais il se débrouille comme il peut et ça a l'air de marcher. Dômyôji halète plus rapidement qu'avant et ses gestes se font de plus en plus rapides. Sentant que la pression sur son entrejambe devient trop forte, il embrasse le châtain avant d'arrêter ses mouvements de friction.

_I can see you call out my name, saying : « Don't stop, more ! »_

_Je peux te voir hurler mon nom, en disant : « Ne t'arrêtes pas, encore ! »_

Rui se redresse pour se positionner à quatre pattes. Tsukasa se place derrière lui et commence par introduire un doigt dans son derrière. Il le rentre et le sort rapidement car pour pouvoir être connecté à son amant, il faut d'abord que celui-ci soit préparé à la future pénétration. Le brun passe à la vitesse supérieure, il utilise deux doigts en les écartant comme des ciseaux une fois sur deux quand il les rentre dans l'arrière-train de Hanazawa. Ces gestes ne durent pas très longtemps, étant donné qu'il y a encore d'autres choses de prévu pour la suite des ébats entre les deux hommes.

_I'm trying to see how your lips feel baby, all we need is body language._

_J'essaye de voir comment tes lèvres sentent ça, bébé, tout ce que nous avons besoin est le langage du corps._

Le châtain se met debout sur le lit et le brun se positionne devant les fesses de Rui. Il y passe un coup de langue et les écarte pour y glisser sa langue. Dômyôji lèche l'intimité de son amant sans s'en lasser, il adore ça, après tout, c'est une partie du corps de son partenaire. Comment peut-il ne pas aimer ça ? Il continue son petit exercice en se régalant des gémissements de Hanazawa qui gagnent en intensité. Tsukasa, souhaitant entendre la voix de son ami s'amplifier encore davantage décide de la jouer fine. En plus de ses nombreux coups de langue, il l'introduit dans l'intimité du châtain. Il permute entre ces deux actions, ce qui évidemment, donne l'effet escompté. Les gémissements poussés par Rui deviennent des cris pour le plus grand plaisir de Dômyôji. Il reste comme ça un long moment et le châtain finit par s'y habituer. Ne voulant pas qu'il soit à plat à l'approche de la fin, le brun donne un instant de répit à son compagnon.

_And now I know, I'm falling for you and I just can't lie, I won't go nowhere because I'm your man tonight. _

_Oh je sais, je m'éprends de toi et je ne peux juste pas mentir, je ne m'éloignerai pas parce que je suis ton homme ce soir._

Environ deux minutes se sont écoulées et Rui prend la bouteille d'eau près de son lit, enlève le bouchon pour finalement la donner à Tsukasa. Il comprend ce que désire Hanazawa et peut sans problème lui donner satisfaction. Il lève la bouteille près de sa tête, l'eau tombe sur ses cheveux avant de couler sur son torse. Ça ne dure qu'un court instant durant lequel Dômyôji se passe une main dans les cheveux en secouant un peu la tête. Étant spectateur de cette scène, Rui ne peut qu'être subjugué par le charme dégagé par son partenaire. Une vraie star de cinéma ou un mannequin fait pâle figure à côté de Tsukasa.

_I can tell you want me too, and every time I think of you. _

_Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi, et je pense tout le temps à toi._

Après la petite douche du brun, c'est au tour de Hanazawa de recevoir la sienne. Sauf qu'il ne souhaite pas agir comme son ami, il veut que ce soit différent. Le châtain s'avance et colle son dos au torse de son bien-aimé qui l'accueille à bras ouverts. Dômyôji fait un bref passage avec ses mains sur la peau brûlante de Rui et prend la bouteille d'eau. Le liquide recouvre les cheveux du châtain que Tsukasa ébouriffe amicalement avant d'amener la bouteille au niveau du torse de Hanazawa. Une fois que l'eau a recouvert suffisamment la peau de Rui, le brun la chatouille de ses doigts et fait quelques mouvements de main pour bien étaler l'eau sur son corps.

_That luscious drink your lips produce, I can taste that sweet love juice. _

_Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent, je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour._

Hanazawa s'allonge sur le dos et sort une boîte de préservatif caché sous son oreiller. Il l'ouvre, en prend un pour ensuite déchirer son emballage avec les dents. Il le met sur son pénis et attend que son compagnon vienne à lui. En effet, Tsukasa s'avance en tenant le pénis de son ami et s'empale dessus. Il a une légère grimace douleur mais elle laisse vite place à des éclats de voix de faible intensité.

_I can tell you want me too, and every time I think of you. _

_Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi, et je pense tout le temps à toi._

Les deux hommes bougent leur corps dans le but de réaliser des allées et venues. Ils se donnent tous les deux entièrement corps et âme. Enfin, c'est comme ça depuis le tout début de leurs ébats mais quand on est rendu à ce point-là, il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'être fatigué avant. Quitte à finir hors-service, autant que ce soit après avoir jouit. Ils sourient, peu importe le nombre de fois où ils couchent ensemble, ils aiment ça comme si c'est leur première fois. Ils leur arrivent de le faire plus d'une fois au cours d'une seule soirée. De toute façon, quand c'est avec la personne que l'on aime, il n'est pas question d'un nombre de fois. C'est juste qu'on apprécie faire ça avec elle c'est tout.

_That luscious drink your lips produce, I can taste that sweet love juice. _

_Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent, je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour._

Encore quelques va-et-vient et le châtain fait un signe de la main et Tsukasa comprend qu'il doit se retirer. Hanazawa retire le préservatif et le jette par terre. Il remue son sexe en gémissant différemment d'avant car il approche de la jouissance. A l'instant où il l'atteint, du sperme recouvre son torse. Voyant cela, le brun baisse la tête et le nettoie avec grand soin à l'aide de sa langue. Une fois la tâche effectué, Rui amène le visage de son compagnon vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

_See, I've been all around the world but I ain't seen nothing, seen nothing, like you, don't matter where you're from, it don't mean nothing, mean nothing._

_Regarde, je suis allé au tour du monde mais je n'ai rien vu, rien vu, de semblable à toi, peu importe d'où tu viens, ça ne signifie rien, signifie rien._

Maintenant, c'est au tour du brun de se connecter à Rui. Il prend à son tour un préservatif de la boîte et le met sur son entrejambe. Dômyôji écarte les cuisses de son partenaire et s'introduit directement dans son intimité. En sentant le pénis de son ami en lui, le châtain émit une petite plainte, ça fait toujours un peu mal, on y peut rien. Préférant laisser le temps à son partenaire de s'habituer à sa présence, ses va-et-vient se font assez lentement mais il ne va pas rester comme ça longtemps. Il aura du mal à se retenir alors qu'il pénètre son bien-aimé Rui.

_See, I've been all around the world but I ain't seen nothing, seen nothing, and now I got four minutes to take you back, girl we can be something, be something._

_Regarde, je suis allé au tour du monde mais je n'ai rien vu, rien vu, et maintenant, j'ai quatre minutes pour te faire revenir, femme, nous pouvons être quelque choses, être quelque chose__._

Ils changent de position, Tsukasa s'assied sur le matelas et Hanazawa se redresse en enlaçant Dômyôji afin d'avoir un appui. Le châtain bouge de lui-même, réalisant donc les va-et-vient à la place de son amant dont les murmures ne font qu'attiser la flamme du désir qui anime Rui.

_I can tell you want me too, and every time I think of you. _

_Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi, et je pense tout le temps à toi._

Ils reprirent leur position de départ. Les cuisses écartées et le sexe du brun qui rentre et sort des fesses du châtain de plus en plus vite. Hanazawa sent très bien que son amant se retient, il ne veut pas y aller trop brutalement de peur de le blesser. Rui est touché de voir combien son partenaire se préoccupe de son bien-être mais il n'a pas besoin de se retenir. Il se redresse, s'approche d'une oreille de Tsukasa pour lui murmurer sensuellement :

« Prends-moi. »

_That luscious drink your lips produce, I can taste that sweet love juice. _

_Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent, je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour._

Les barrières que s'est créé Dômyôji cèdent instantanément. Il pousse d'un coup Hanazawa sur le dos et y va à fond. Il exécute des allées et venues aussi rapide qu'il le peut sans accorder un instant de répit aussi bien à son amant qu'à lui-même. Pour éviter de crier, Rui serre très fort les barreaux de son lit. Malgré tout, il gémit assez fort et ferme parfois les yeux pour mieux se laisser envahir par la vague de plaisir qui le submerge. La voix de Tsukasa change de ton, ce qui signifie qu'il ne va pas tarder à avoir un orgasme.

_I can tell you want me too, and every time I think of you. _

_Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi, et je pense tout le temps à toi._

Il se retire de l'intérieur de Rui, enlève le préservatif et le jette dans un coin. Il secoue son membre pendant plusieurs secondes et se fait même aider par le châtain qui joint sa main à la sienne. La semence du brun ne tarde pas à recouvrir partiellement les deux mains ainsi que le torse des deux hommes. Hanazawa lèche la main ainsi que le torse de son ami, goûtant par la même occasion à son propre sperme. Dômyôji réalise son deuxième nettoyage avec autant de soin que lors du premier et pince une ou deux fois les tétons de son partenaire.

_That luscious drink your lips produce, I can taste that sweet love juice. _

_Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent, je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour._

Les deux hommes échangent de tendres baisers où s'amusent avec leurs langues en riant. Ils ne s'éternisent pas avec ça car la fatigue les gagne peu à peu.

_I can tell you want me too, that luscious drink your lips produce__. _

_Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi, ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent._

Ils sont exténués, l'un comme l'autre. Chacun ébouriffe les cheveux de l'autre pour rigoler. Au moment où ils s'arrêtent, ils se fixent des yeux, Tsukasa caresse la joue de son compagnon et lui baise le front. Les deux amants sourient avant de finalement se décider à dormir. Le brun pose un de ses bras sur l'oreiller de Hanazawa et dort ainsi au côté de son bien-aimé durant plusieur heures.

_I can tell you want me too, that luscious drink your lips produce. _

_Je pourrais dire que tu me veux aussi, ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent._

Le châtain trouve qu'avoir le bras de son amant pour oreiller est confortable, il a pris l'habitude d'agir de cette façon après le sexe. Selon tout vraisemblance, Dômyôji aurait du passer en compagnie de Rui. Sauf qu'à un moment de la nuit, Hanazawa ouvre les yeux et... Tsukasa n'est plus là.

_I can taste that sweet love juice, I can taste that sweet love... juice._

_Je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour, je peux goûter ce doux jus... d'amour._

Ça y est, il est parti. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, quand le brun est avec lui, il ne peut pas constamment rester toute la nuit, seulement une partie pour cette fois. Il attendra patiemment le retour de son amant à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas comme si il ne le voit plus mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'étant marié et le futur successeur de la famille Dômyôji, il sera sûrement très occupé. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Tsukasa laisserai tomber ses amis, tout le monde sait qu'il n'est pas ce genre d'homme. Sauf que des sorties entre amis et entre amoureux n'ont pas la même valeur bien qu'être auprès de l'être aimé, n'est-ce pas déjà beaucoup ?

Rui est fatigué, normal il est plus de deux heures du matin. Toutes ses réflexions au sujet de sa relation avec le brun le tiraillent, il réfléchit trop ces derniers temps. Il ne va pas tarder à se coucher sauf qu'avant, il a envie d'un peu de musique. Tiens, tant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas mettre sa chanson préféré : Stéréo. Le châtain prend son baladeur dans le tiroir d'un de ses meubles. Il met les écouteurs sur ses oreilles avant de se glisser dans son lit, le sommeil commençant à le gagner.

_Teeburu ni chirakatta nanigenai kami kire ga, hitotsu hitotsu takaramono ni kawatteku kawaii rakugaki shitekureru kara._

_Des bouts de papiers recouvrent la table, un à un, ils sont devenus mon trésor, tes petites gribouillages serrés dessus._

A chacun de nos rendez-vous quand tu es obligé de partir, tu me laisses un mot. Tu les prépares certainement à l'avance mais si tu sais combien l'attention me touche. Je n'en ai jamais jeté un seul, je les garde précieusement dans une boîte chez moi. Quand tu n'es plus là et que je me sens seul, je les relis en souriant tout en repensant au jour où tu m'as donné le message que je lis. Ton japonais est toujours aussi mauvais mais c'est à ce que je te reconnais.

_Uchi made okuritodoketa ato chirakatta heyao wo hitori katazuketeru, are nande kana zenzen __kujyanai ya. _

_Après t'avoir ramené chez toi, je suis là seul à nettoyer cette chambre, hmm ? Je me demande pourquoi, ce n'est pas du tout pénible._

Il est arrivé que je te raccompagne chez ta femme de manière tout à fait innocente. J'envie Makino de t'avoir aussi librement alors que je dois taire mes sentiments en sa présence. Je n'y peux rien car je ne veux pas la faire souffrir surtout qu'elle représente aussi une partie de ton bonheur.

_Henna kyarakutaa amari nitenai nigaoe, kireina ji de kaita namae ni yorisou boku no namae. _

_Tu as dessiné un personnage bizarre, qui ne me ressemble pas du tout, mais tu y as écrit de ta jolie écriture, mon nom près du tien._

A la fin de tes messages tu signes toujours de la même façon :

Je reviendrai ne ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'oublier, je t'aime.

P-S : Ne me fais surtout pas la remarque que ma formule de politesse est trop niaise sinon je te tue !

**A Rui de la part de Dômyôji Tsukasa**

_Anmari kakinaretenai ne demo sono doremo ga itoshikute._

_Il me semble que tu n'es pas habitué a écrire cela, mais j'aime chacune de ces petites choses._

D'ordinaire, tu es violent, tu t'énerves pour un rien et cela, même en notre présence. Malgré tout avec nous, tu sais parfois être plus respectueux que tu ne l'es avec les autres. Cependant tu es nettement plus humain avec ta Makino, tout le monde l'a remarqué. J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne montrais qu'une partie de cette facette de ta personnalité quand tu étais en ma compagnie.

_Dorekurai no kyapashiti de mukae irerebaii, dorekurai no supeesu ga areba zenbu totte okeru ?_

_Comment dois-je t'accueillir, combien d'espace dois-je te laisser, est-ce que ma personne actuelle suffira ?_

Il m'est arrivé de penser que je n'étais pas assez bien pour être ton amant. J'ai vite mis de mes côtés mes doutes car on se serait disputé à ce sujet si j'avais continué à avoir de telles pensées. Se poser des questions est une chose normale dans un couple mais j'aurai du t'en faire part au lieu de les refouler en moi. Je pense que je discuterai avec toi à ce sujet la prochaine fois que nous ne serons que tous les deux.

_Ima no boku de tariru kana hitotsu nokorazu atsumetai yo, katachi ni nokonnakutemo ippun ichibyou._

_Je veux tout rassembler sans rien oublier, les choses qui sont laissées telles quelles, une minute, une seconde._

Ce genre de relation est loin d'être facile mais pour t'avoir auprès de moi, c'était le seul moyen. Mon côté impassible est moins présent en ta compagnie. Je me sens si bien avec toi que le temps semble s'arrêter à chacun de nos rendez-vous.

_Hontou wa itsumo hidarigawa ni kimi wo kanjitetai no, demo koko ni wa inai kara beddo no hirosa hitori no yoru gomakashiteru no, kouyatte. _

_Honnêtement, je veux te sentir près de moi à tout moment, mais tu n'es pas là à ce moment précis., donc je prétends que ce lit n'est pas si vide durant ces nuits solitaires._

Il t'est déjà arrivé de passer toute une nuit en ma compagnie. Je me servais de l'un de tes bras comme oreiller et je sentais la chaleur de ton corps tout près du mien. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te monopoliser bien que j'avais essayé par le passé. Tu t'es énervé la première fois quand tu t'en es aperçu puis tu as été plus doux, plus compréhensif en me disant que tu ne pouvais pas être là aussi souvent que tu le souhaiterais. Makino a su mieux te changer que moi, et rien que pour cela, je suis jaloux d'elle.

_Gitaa kakinarashite omoi wo merodii ni kaete, itsumo sou tonari ni inai toki hodo kimi wo mitsukete shimaunda. _

_Comme cela, je jouerai de ma guitare, et mettrai mes sentiments sur une mélodie, c'est toujours comme ça, plus tu es absente, plus j'essaye de te retrouver._

Peu importe le nombre de fois que je l'écoute, cette chanson me fait penser à toi, Tsukasa Dômyôji. Quand tu n'es pas là, je m'imagine notre prochaine entrevue, amicale avec nos amis, ou romantique rien que nous deux.

_Makura no soba no chairoi nagai kaminoke, wasuretetta piasu hitotsu shinku ni narabu gurasu futatsu, yume jyanai wakatteru yo demo nanka tarinai kara._

_Ces longs cheveux bruns près de mon oreiller, cette boucle d'oreille que tu as laissé, ces deux tasses qui sèchent sur l'égouttoir, ce n'est pas un rêve je le sais bien._

Je me souviens que tu dors toujours le premier, le soir, après que l'on ait couché ensemble. Je contemple ton visage endormi et j'en profite pour caresser quelques-unes de tes mèches avant de nous recouvrir avec la couverture et de m'endormir à tes côtés.

_Karada ga oboeteru kimi no kioku tadotte nazotte._

_Mais quelque chose semble manquer, je rappelle ton image à mon esprit pour que mon corps la retienne._

Tu hantes mes pensées quoi que je fasse et cela n'est pas un grand mal. La vie en tant que membre du F4 était monotone au début bien qu'elle fut cependant sujet à de nombreuses péripéties depuis que l'on a rencontré Makino Tsukushi.

_Usukurai heya no naka de nandomo kasanari atte, tagai tashikameau youni nandomo kisu wo kurikaesu. _

_Dans cette chambre sombre, nous nous sommes tant enlacés, et comme pour s'assurer de nos présences respectives, nous n'arrêtions pas de nous embrasser._

Toutes les fois où nous avons fait l'amour se sont déroulé dans cette pièce. L'éclat de la lune opaline illumine ma chambre quand celle-ci est sombre pendant la nuit. Cette lumière se reflète sur nos corps alors que nous nous étreignions et que tu emplis mon corps de baisers.

_Korekara no boku ni totte ookina koi dato omou kara, taisetsu ni suru yo kono isshun wo isshou. _

_Je pense que cet amour sera le plus important, donc je chéris chaque moment passé ensemble._

Je sais que j'occupe une place importante dans ton cœur et il en est de même pour moi.

_Dareka ni sayuu sarenai boku de itai kedo, ima wa sou iikirenai yo, datte chuushin ni kimi ga irukara. _

_Je veux être quelqu'un qui n'est pas influencé par les autres mais, je ne peux pas l'affirmer, par ce que tu es au centre._

Akira et Sojiro sont de précieux amis que j'apprécie énormément et ils sont au courant pour nous deux. Ils savent eux aussi que rien n'en ressortirait de bon si notre relation venait à se savoir. Je suis conscient que cela équivaut à porter une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes en permanence. Malgré tout, je veux rester avec Tsukasa quoi qu'il arrive.

_Gomen ne kimi ga iru no ne utatteru ima mo, atama no naka ga kimi de umetsukusareteku. _

_Je suis désolé, c'est parce que tu es là, alors même si je chante maintenant, tu es la seule chose qui occupe mon esprit._

Il m'est arrivé de te chanter cette chanson plusieurs fois car tu l'apprécies aussi et trouve que je suis assez bon chanteur.

_Dorekurai no kyapashiti de mukae irerebaii, dorekurai no supeesu ga areba zenbu totte okeru ?_

_Comment dois-je t'accueillir, combien d'espace dois-je te laisser, est-ce que ma personne actuelle suffira ?_

Je t'aime, on se le dit au moins une fois quand on se voit ou même parfois quand nous sommes avec les autres membres du F4. On peut être un peu romantique en leur présence, cela ne les dérange en rien.

_Ima no boku de tariru kana hitotsu nokorazu atsumetai yo, katachi ni nokonnakutemo ippun ichibyou._

_Je veux tout rassembler sans rien oublier, les choses qui sont laissées telles quelles, une minute, une seconde._

Des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire quand je suis seul dans mon coin au lycée. Je pense à l'avenir qui nous est reversé. Les secrets existent pour être révélé bien que toi et moi préférions éviter d'en venir jusque-là. Est-ce qu'on pourra vraiment garder ce secret jusque dans la tombe ?

_Usukurai heya no naka de nandomo kasanari atte, tagai tashikameau youni nandomo kisu wo kurikaesu. _

_Dans cette chambre sombre, nous nous sommes tant enlacés, et comme pour s'assurer de nos présences respectives, nous n'arrêtions pas de nous embrasser._

De temps en temps, je m'imprègne de l'odeur des draps dans lesquels ta sueur et la mienne sont restées après nos ébats amoureux.

_Korekara no boku ni totte ookina koi dato omou kara, taisetsu ni suru yo kono isshun wo isshou. _

_Je pense que ce sera un grand amour pour moi, donc je chéris chaque moment passé ensemble._

Tu es devenu un homme admirable en parti grâce à ta mère. Elle s'est montré odieuse et d'une grande cruauté en te faisant subir des choses affreuses qui t'ont malgré tout fait grandir. Il y a également Makino Tsukushi qui fut la principale source de ton changement. Je n'arrête pas de parler d'elle comme si je la détestais alors que c'est faux. C'est une très bonne amie et je ne veux pas la perdre et encore moins lui faire du mal en révélant la vérité à notre sujet.

_Soshite itsuka kawarebaii no ni na, isshun ga eien ni, ga eien ni, ga eien ni. _

_Et ce sera parfait si ces moments uniques pouvaient durer à tout jamais, à tout jamais, à tout jamais._

Je me fiche de ce que j'ai à traverser du moment que tu ne me quittes pas Tsukasa. Tu as été mon ami pour devenir par la suite mon amant. C'est une relation difficile que nous avons mais elle est chère à mon cœur.

Tiens, j'ai oublié de regarder ton mot ! Pas grave, je le lirai demain matin. Prendre connaissance d'un message de ta part en début de journée m'assurera que celle-ci sera excellente. Comme le dit le proverbe : journée bien commencée est assurée d'être terminée.

A la fin de la musique, Hanazawa Rui est rendu au pays des songes.

**J'oubliais un truc ! La chanson Stéréo est à Nishikido Ryo qui en est aussi le chanteur.**

**Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je mette Stéréo dans cette fic, n'est-ce pas Akamenishi ?**

**Finalement, il y aura un dernier chapitre mais c'est un spécial. Un lemon Akira/Sôjirô sur la chanson Think you de Fujigaya Taisuke des Kis-My-Ft2.**


	3. Think you

**La chanson est interprétée par Fujigaya Taisuke des Kis-My-Ft2.**

_Pense que tu..._

Sôjirô, et Akira, de retour en ville, s'étaient fixés une soirée entre potes. Un programme simple que, évidemment, ils avaient respecté. Une bonne partie de la soirée fut consacré à la drague, où chacun des deux mecs avaient pu s'adonner à cet art qu'ils maitrisaient à la perfection. A vrai dire, même sans parler, toutes les filles de n'importe quelle boîte ou bar accouraient vers eux, les bishônens. Les trois quart d'entre elles souhaitaient le mariage avec l'un d'entre eux ou avec les deux d'ailleurs... Peu importe l'endroit, les femmes ne changeaient jamais de disque. Les verres d'alcool bus s'accumulèrent, les deux hommes n'avaient plus tellement les idées très claires. Pas complètement bourrés mais ils n'étaient pas sobres non plus. Leur degré de tolérance par rapport à l'alcool était assez élevé, ils en avaient l'habitude.

Comme par exemple, lors de ces fameuses soirées où ils charmaient les jolies demoiselles. Ils les embrassaient, sortaient avec elles, ou passaient seulement la soirée avec elles, c'était toujours ainsi que ça se passait pour le F4. Du moins, maintenant, il faudra compter ces soirées sans Tsukasa et Rui. L'un s'étant marié et l'autre n'ayant plus de raison d'y aller puisque Dômyôji n'y allait plus. Hanazawa et lui devaient être en train de passer du bon temps ensemble en ce moment-même. Makino n'était pas au courant et cela valait mieux, malgré ça, Tsukasa n'en demeurait pas moins très sérieux sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Après s'être amusé avec quelques poulettes, ils se dirigèrent au domicile où vivait Tsukasa sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait personne. Dômyôji avait accepté de leur laisser l'accès à son ancienne demeure, où ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble par le passé. Sa mère avait déménagé elle aussi de sorte que oui, il n'y avait vraiment personne à la maison à part les deux hommes. Ils vont se visionner un film d'aventure, de guerre... ou un porno.

« Sôjirô, tu veux voir quoi ?

- Mmmm... j'aimerais te voir nu !

- Je crois que tu as trop bu mon vieux.

- Pas du tout ! Je plaisantais.

- Mais on peut s'arranger si tu veux. »

Tout l'alcool emmagasiné dans leur corps leur montait un peu à la tête.

« Alors, j'ai envie d'un porno, tu en mets un Akira ?

- OK. »

Il passa en revue les films présents et finit par choisir : La marié est une coquine, qu'il avait déjà regardé plusieurs fois.

« Tiens, je connais ce film moi aussi.

- Ah ouais, il est pas mal excitant hein ?

- C'est sûr. »

Le film lancé, ils s'installèrent dans le grand canapé en cuir du salon. Excitant était vraiment le mot qui correspondait le mieux, bon, on pouvait en dire également autant sur n'importe quel autre film érotique. Ils ne restèrent pas assis à seulement regarder, ils discutèrent en sirotant une ou deux bières. Étant donné le genre de film qu'ils regardaient, parler tout en le suivant n'était pas gênant. Sujet de circonstance, ils évoquèrent leurs nombreuses conquêtes. Ni l'un ne l'autre ne s'attardaient longtemps avec les femmes qu'ils charmaient. L'aspect amusant de ces petites passades était les choses qui écoulaient de ces aventures : demande en mariage, de divorce pour partir avec eux... Ils se ressassaient les innombrables désirs des femmes qui étaient prêtes à tout quitter ou sacrifier pour passer leur vie avec eux. Mignonnes, avec des jolis formes, canons, bien habillées, gentilles, sexy, ils en avaient vu de tous les genres possibles.

« Alors, Sôjiro... celle-là elle avait dit... qu'elle... qu'elle... elle était prête à laisser tomber... ses enfants pour moi... pfff.

- Que veux-tu ? On a eu l'occasion de voir des gourdes... des cruches aussi, des milliers de fois. Ah, au moins, elles étaient mignonnes et leurs lèvres... Je m'en souviens d'en avoir goûté de délicieuses. »

Et puis, leur discussion s'orienta vers quelque chose qui se promettait d'être intéressant : leurs parties de jambe en l'air. Ce n'est pas comme si cela les dérangeaient d'en parler, ils étaient entre mecs après tout. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet mais la dernière fois remontait à loin, aussi, pouvait il y avoir quelques histoires croustillantes ou amusantes à raconter. Malheureusement, leur esprit commençait à s'embrouiller, ils se mirent même à divaguer, Nishikado le premier.

« Dis, tu crois que Tsukasa est bon au lit avec Rui ? Je doute pas que ce soit leur première fois... n'empêche que le faire avec mec, c'est...

- Quoi ? Tu as envie d'essayer ? »

Ils partirent d'une franche rigolade à cette idée. Ils se turent, se concentrant désormais au visionnage du film. Les cris de plaisir poussés la jeune marié en pleine nuit de noces avec son mari faisaient vibrer les deux anciens membres du F4. D'ailleurs, Mimasaka ne put se retenir, déboutonnant son pantalon et l'abaissant au niveau des pieds, de même que son boxer, il dévoila la protubérance qui s'était formé.

« Ouah, elle est grosse !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi mon vieux, tout chez moi est exceptionnel.

- Attends, je te montre la mienne. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, en deux temps trois mouvements, Nishikado se retrouva le sexe à l'air.

« Effectivement, la tienne est moins grande. Mais elle est pas trop mal.

- Merci. »

Ils se montraient comme ça, entre potes, c'était pas très habituel mais pas si embarrassant que ça en avait l'air. Un rire tonitruant résonna dans la pièce, ils agissaient comme des gamins mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Il n'y avait pas de mal à retomber en enfance de temps à autre.

« Sôji, elle est pas mal la fille du film, je passerais volontiers une soirée en sa compagnie.

- Le bel étalon qui lui sert de mari s'en sort pas trop mal vu comment elle à l'air de prendre son pied. Il est bien foutu, je suis jaloux.

- Personnellement, à ce niveau-là, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Ah ouais, fais voir fais voir ! »

Il s'agitait à côté de son ami à la façon d'un gamin, c'était mignon.

« D'accord d'accord, calme-toi d'abord un peu. »

Nishikado obéit et donc, son camarade déboutonna sa chemise doucement, tout doucement, en se léchant les lèvres. Une personne assistant à la scène croirait qu'Akira draguait le personne qui lui faisait face, elle ne serait pas très loin de la vérité. Sôjirô et Mimasaka avaient l'esprit ailleurs, en fait, la situation présente les amusait follement. C'était un jeu pour eux.

« Voilà, tu es satisfait ?

- Et comment ! »

Sôji palpa la peau découverte de son compagnon afin de sentir ses abdos.

« Kuso, ma place de séducteur de N°1 du monde se trouve grandement compromise avec un type comme toi.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Et c'est moi le séducteur N°1 du monde !

- Non c'est moi !

- Non moi !

- Moi !

- Moi ! »

Ils tinrent chacun les épaules de l'autre et se secouèrent d'avant en arrière en souriant, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux cèdent et accepte de renoncer au titre de meilleur séducteur.

« Sôji, renonce, JE mérite d'avoir ce titre !

- Andouille, non c'est moi ! »

Leurs enfantillages durèrent cinq minutes complètes. Le fait qu'ils étaient à moitié-nus, enfin un peu plus que ça que pour Akira, leur était complètement sorti de leur tête. Ses secousses leur avaient données un tournis. Ils eurent l'esprit un peu plus clair après quelques secondes de répit.

« J'ai une excellente idée pour nous départager !

- Je t'écoute, je suis tout ouïe.

- Pour commencer, enlève ton haut.

- Tu veux comparer avec toi ? Pas de problème.

- Je vais t'aider. »

Du moins, juste pour la cravate, pour le reste, il laissa son camarade se débrouiller seul.

« La vue te plaît Akira-chan ? »

L'emploi d'un tel suffixe fit exploser de rire le concerné de ce surnom.

« Tu peux toucher si ça t'intéresse.

- Je ne vais pas me priver de tâter la marchandise avant usage.

- Pardon, de quoi... oh, je vois, c'est ça ton idée ? Elle est pas si mauvaise. »

Mimasaka parcourait le torse de son ami de ses mains.

« Très franchement, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à m'envier. »

Le brun fixait son camarade en plein examen de son corps. Akira sentit ce regard perçant et releva la tête. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, un silence d'or, sauf dans le DVD qui continuait de passer sur le télé. De sorte que, l'ambiance actuelle, ne pouvait qu'être teinté d'érotisme. Les fantasmes ou délires sexuels avaient leur place et, c'est justement cette deuxième proposition qui allait avoir lieu. Respiration haletante, des rougeurs naissant sur leur visage. Le mélange formé par l'alcool, un film érotique, quelques pensées salaces et un peu de curiosité avaient donnés ce résultat. Akira replaça une mèche de Sôjirô et reprit derechef sa contemplation. Pourtant, elle ne tarda pas à se trouver interrompu par les lèvres de Nishikado se posant sur celles se trouvant devant lui.

_Show me, give me love, baby, show you, give you love, baby, akireru hodo kimi ni muchuu._

_Montre-moi, donne-moi de l'amour, bébé, montre-toi, donne-toi de l'amour, bébé, je rêverai de toi __jusqu'à en devenir fou._

En un instant, ils étaient lancés dans la folie, la folie d'une soirée trop arrosée. Akira posa une main sur la joue de son compagnon en ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient s'arrêter, ils étaient pris dedans, dans la passion du moment. S'écartant pour donner la place à leur langue, ils jouèrent à se les chatouiller, souriant, gémissant parfois, puis se les lièrent en se joignant de nouveau dans un baiser dépourvu de chasteté. Le châtain défila sa main sur le torse de son ami, tripotant gaiement ses mamelons. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mimasaka, de même que pour Nishikado qui sentait son partenaire lui caresser la joue. Ils pensèrent à retirer leurs vêtements, chose qui ne prit que quelques secondes, puis, la châtain amena doucement le corps de son ami à s'allonger sur le canapé. Il s'écarta, entendit un grognement de frustration de la part de son compagnon, mais le rassura en lui donnant de petits baisers aussi bien sur ses lèvres que sur tout son visage.

« D'accord, ah ah ah ah, un point pour toi, A-ki-ra-chan. »

Il avait épelé chaque syllabe de son prénom en arborant un sourire de gamin simplet.

« Thank you, Sôji. »

_(… You love me ?) Love and like lalala kurayami no naka de, so secret night kuruu hodo itoshii._

_(… Tu m'aimes ?) Amour et amitié lalala au milieu des ténèbres, cette nuit si secrète ma jolie furieuse._

Il n'y avait rien de sorcier à coucher avec un mec. Ce n'était pas si différent que de faire l'amour à une femme. Qui plus est, un mec sait comment en satisfaire un autre. Les deux membres du F4 n'éprouvèrent donc aucune difficulté particulière en la matière, sachant exactement quoi faire pour contenter l'autre. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux avec un gars mais ils n'y voyaient rien de sérieux là-dedans. Ils n'allaient pas finir ensemble. Il s'agissait ni plus ni plus moins que de la curiosité, l'acte entre hommes n'étant pas monnaie courante pour eux, ils pouvaient s'y adonner comme ils le sentaient. Et, surtout, n'oublions pas que le titre de N°1 des séducteurs était en jeu bien qu'on pouvait se demander si ils y pensaient encore sérieusement.

_Hane no nai tenshi, koakuma baby, wasurerarenai yo nokoriga wa still._

_Tu es un ange sans aile, un petit démon, bébé, je ne peux oublier ton parfum enivrant._

N'aimant pas rester sur la touche, le brun sut qu'il devait davantage manifester sa présence. C'était à son tour de mener la danse. Il repoussa des mains Akira de sorte que, leurs positions soient inversées.

« Ah ah ! Te voilà à ma merci !

- Hai hai, Sôji-sama, je suis à vous. »

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois ! S'adonnant tout d'abord à dévorer le châtain des yeux quelques secondes, Nishikado lui jeta un regard empli de désir, Mimasaka lui répondit avec un regard d'une même ampleur, si ce n'est supérieure. Le brun traça le contour de ses lèvres de sa langue et la glissa dans la bouche de l'intéressé qui rougit de plaisir en se permettant une seconde fois de les lier ensemble dans un baiser.

« Tu t'en sors bien. »

Sôjirô ne l'avait pas entendu. A présent, il massait le torse de son ami. Là-dessus, il était particulièrement doué, il avait sûrement de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Le châtain sentait son corps se détendre malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait suite à la dose d'alcool qu'il avait descendu.

_(Three, two, one) Nothing can't stop me now, falling in love with you, fureru hodo make me feel so crazy._

_(Trois, deux, un) Rien ne peut m'arrêter maintenant, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, touche-moi __jusqu'à m'en rendre complètement fou.._

« Ahhhh... kuso, c'est vraiment agréable.

- N'est-ce pas ? Retourne-toi maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de ton dos, ce sera certainement... meilleur. »

Il obéit en soupirant de bien-être sous les précédents attouchements, toutefois, il avait noté le ton légèrement pervers dans la voix de son camarade. Ce frisson qui avait parcouru Akira était tout sauf déplaisant. Nishikado fit craquer ses doigts et reprit cet exercice qu'il exécutait avec ardeur. Il traça des cercles à différents endroits de son dos afin de chauffer sa peau, en baisant maintes fois le coup du châtain. Donnant de petites tapettes du côté des mains, il descendit, encore, encore, et tapota les fesses d'Akira à la manière dont quelqu'un se tape les joues pour se réveiller le matin. En réponse à ces gestes, résulta des gémissements de plaisir non dissimulé.

« Mmmm... c'est bon... oh... j'aurai presque envie de m'endormir tellement ça me détend.

- Ah non ! Je ne le permettrais pas !

- Baka ! Je plaisantais. »

_No one can stop me now, going inside of you, kimi no naka wa sexy crazy._

_Personne ne peux m'arrêter maintenant, aller en toi, être en toi c'est sexy et dingue._

Cette fois, c'était clair, l'idée de simple jeu avait quitté l'esprit des deux anciens membres du F4. A la place, leurs hormones ou plutôt leur libido s'activaient et ne demandaient qu'à être rassasié. Des mains qui caressaient le corps de l'autre, la sueur résultant de leurs ébats et formant des filets de gouttes de sueurs perlant sur leur corps, les membres complètement redressés se touchant parfois, des souffles saccadées qui passaient sur le visage et puis, des baisers échangés avec une passion qu'ils ne se seraient jamais soupçonnés d'avoir, l'un comme l'autre.

_I know you know me, baby, you know I know you, baby, aishisugite, miss you._

_Je sais que tu me connais, bébé, tu sais que je te connais, bébé, je t'aime tant, tu me manques._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ?

- Laisse-moi faire... beau brun. Je vais tellement bien m'occuper de toi que tu ne t'en relèveras pas avant un mois !

- Ce serait gênant, j'ai une cérémonie de thé après-demain, j'aurais besoin d'être en pleine possession de mes moyens.

- Je ne peux rien te garantir, ça va être duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrr de me retenir.

- Essaie au moins... de pas... de pas trop te fatiguer, faudrait que tu puisses marcher demain.

- Pas de soucis, je suis très très très très endurant ah ah ah hé hé hé. »

Suite à ce semblant de promesse, Nishikado s'allongea sur le canapé tandis que le châtain s'avança au niveau de son entrejambe.

« Tu vas adorer ça. »

Sôjirô répondit au propos par un grognement sensuel.

_Show me, give me love, baby, show you, give you love, baby, akireru hodo kimi ni muchuu._

_Montre-moi, donne-moi de l'amour, bébé, montre-moi, donne-moi de l'amour, bébé, je rêverai de toi jusqu'à en devenir fou._

Akira toucha du doigt l'extrémité de l'érection sous ses yeux et la baisa du bout des lèvres avec délice. Il la passa visuellement en revue en jetant furtivement un ou deux regards malicieux à son compagnon qui répondait par un regard de pareil intensité qu'il ne quitta point. Se rapprochant de son ami pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, Mimasaka en profita pour passer un bras autour de sa taille afin qu'ils soient plus proche encore, et l'autre derrière sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux noirs de jais. Contact qui fit frémir Sôji tout comme les baisers qu'il recevait. Kuso, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il avait l'occasion de profiter d'un baiser aussi exquis se disait-il. Comme si le châtain avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui répondit :

« Recevoir des louanges de la part d'un gars sur ma façon d'embrasser est, agréable je suppose. »

Sa phrase achevée, il saisit leur deux membres d'une main, les serra doucement en effectuant des montées et des descentes à la manière de gestes de friction. Les gémissements du début devinrent rauques, presque sourds, semblables à ceux du film érotique passant sur la télé et qui n'était pas encore terminé. Le sentiment d'extase approchait pour Mimasaka néanmoins, son compagnon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. C'est pourquoi à l'instant où il sentait que son ami allait venir, il agrippa d'un coup sec son sexe, le stoppant ainsi dans son élan. Il ne dit rien, ne protestant pas, comprenant la raison de ce geste. Cela ne s'arrêta pas là, il en résulta une punition pour Akira. S'asseyant bien droit sur le canapé, il fit signe à son camarade de s'avancer.

« C'est cruel de devoir être pénétré sans utiliser de lubrifiant, ou sans être préparé. Tu es machiavélique Sôji-san ! »

Ton ironique évidemment, le châtain, soumis en cet instant, trouvait en fait la situation amusante.

« On le fera chacun notre tour ?

- Bien sûr, cela va de soi. »

_(… You love me ?) I know you know me, baby, you know I know you, baby, aishisugite, miss you._

_(… Tu m'aimes ?) Je sais que tu me connais, bébé, tu sais que je te connais, bébé, je t'aime tant, tu me manques._

Une plainte sortit de la bouche de Mimasaka dès l'intrusion mais son compagnon ne lui laissa pas longtemps le temps de protester puisqu'il déroba ses lèvres en caressant son front. Nishikado bougea tout de suite en ne quittant pas des yeux l'expression que montrait son magnifique partenaire. Des éclats de voix adorables, délicieux même. Les nouvelles rougeurs prenant naissance sur le visage d'Akira ainsi que ses cheveux humides par la sueur qui remuaient de part les mouvements réalisés donnaient un tableau digne d'être exposé dans les plus prestigieux musées. Ses mains quittèrent la taille de son ami pour se retrouver sur son torse auquel il se contenta de prodiguer maintes caresses dont il avait le secret. La douleur éprouvé s'était atténuée et donc, les cris de plaisir devinrent plus claires, mais pas moins jolis pour autant, au contraire. Ce n'étaient pas ces beuglements de femmes comme il en entendait souvent dans les films ou dans la vie non, c'était des gémissements d'homme, d'un homme, en proie au plaisir ou plus simplement, qui prenait son pied.

_Show me, give me love, baby, show you, give you love, baby, akireru hodo kimi ni muchuu._

_Montre-moi, donne-moi de l'amour, bébé, montre-moi, donne-moi de l'amour, bébé, je rêverai de toi jusqu'à en devenir fou._

Redoublant de vitesse, le brun se languissait de pouvoir observer l'état d'excitation d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Le concerné lui adressa un sourire avant de relever la tête vers le haut, sentant une nouvelle vague de sensations le parcourir. Il trouvait manifestement ça divin, arborant plusieurs fois un sourire, déformé par la douleur qui demeurait encore un peu présente mais elle était supportable. Les deux hommes haletaient sans s'arrêter. Les mains de Sôjirô avaient repris leur place autour de la taille de son ami quant aux siennes, l'une masturbait son sexe tandis que l'autre chatouillait de ses doigts le cou du brun.

_(Three two one) Look me now, touch me now, love me now... uh._

_(Trois deux un) Regarde-moi maintenant, touche-moi maintenant, aime-moi maintenant... uh._

Le châtain essuya les larmes coulant des joues du brun. C'était tellement bon ce qu'il éprouvait qu'il en pleurait ! Adorable, n'importe qui trouverait cette vision : A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E. Ils se frottèrent le nez façon bisou esquimau. Ralentissant un instant, ils purent momentanément reprendre leur souffle. Sôjiro parvint à retenir les autres pleurs menaçant de couler et ses mains se baladaient dans le dos de son ami, le dévalant de toute part, cherchant à le toucher, le sentir de ses doigts. Sensation dont il avait besoin, oui, c'était primordial, il ne saurait en expliquer la raison, c'était juste... l'expression de ses désirs refoulés. Nishikado atteignit la jouissance la premier. Par conséquent, il se retira ou plutôt, Akira se releva, quelques gouttes de semence restaient sur le pénis du brun ou coulaient sur les cuisses du châtain. Il prit un mouchoir dans la poche de son pantalon traînant par terre et s'essuya. D'un regard sans équivoque, il fit comprendre à son partenaire de ne pas bouger, celui-ci obéit.

_Look me now, touch me now, love me now... hate me now._

_Regarde-moi maintenant, touche-moi maintenant, aime-moi maintenant... déteste-moi maintenant._

Le châtain s'accroupit, posa ses jambes à terre, devant l'entrejambe tâché de semence. Il s'attarda un instant à le regarder en se léchant les lèvres afin de les humidifier. Prêt à se lancer, il entreprit des coups de langue sur sa protubérance, de gauche à droite, la parcourant de tout son contour. Cette fois, c'était lui qui se régalait des éclats de voix poussés par son camarade en y accordant une plus grande attention. L'esprit dans le vague, il jeta a la dérobée plusieurs regards langoureux à son ami qui lui répondit par une simple phrase :

« Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin. »

Le message était passé. Il engloutit sans attendre la verge qu'il fixait, faisant gémir de plus bel Sôjirô. Entièrement en bouche pour le sucer ou traçant des cercles autour dans le but de varier le plaisir, il parvenait sans mal à ce que Nishikado pousse des cris montant des les aigus, le ravissant de bonheur. Le brun trouvait le Mimasaka à ses pieds attirant, même charmant et, le châtain en était conscient. Il stoppa soudainement son action pour s'élancer dans les bras de son camarade de jeu. Sôji se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, son visage à peine à une dizaine de centimètres de celui de Akira.

_Look me now, touch me now, love me now... uh, uh._

_Regarde-moi maintenant, touche-moi maintenant, aime-moi maintenant... uh, uh._

Le brun releva légèrement la tête puis passa un rapide coup de main dans les cheveux de Mimasaka.

« Alors c'est ton tour ? »

Les caresses sur son visage délicat, son front recouvert de sueur, ses joues rosies et ses douces lèvres, furent sa seule réponse. Le châtain fixa le torse luisant de Nishikado et y posa un doigt. Prenant un air qui se voulait sérieux, il l'avança et avec, circula sur tout le torse qu'il contemplait avidement. Son trajet fut lent, il prenait son temps. Sôjirô soupira de bien-être et murmura le prénom de l'homme qui le touchait. L'appelé ria, content de cette attention. Maintenant, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts tandis que le châtain dévalait de nouveau cette peau précédemment touché avec sa langue cette fois. Le brun frémissait sous les assauts particuliers de son camarade qui n'avait pas son pareil pour satisfaire un mec. Il en prenait pleinement conscience. Akira, était-ce vraiment sa première fois ou alors était-il doué d'un instinct aiguisé pour pratiquer ce genre de choses ?

_Look me now, touch me now, love me now... hate me now._

_Regarde-moi maintenant, touche-moi maintenant, aime-moi maintenant... déteste-moi maintenant._

Délaissant leurs mains entrecroisées, le châtain chuchota à l'oreille de son ami :

« Retourne-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Il répondit par un hochement de tête positif et s'exécuta, tournant ainsi le dos à son partenaire.

« Je suis très attaché aux positions conventionnelles.

- Je m'en souviendrais je crois. »

Il humidifia ses doigts avec soin et en glissa un dans l'intimité de Sôji. Il poussa des grognements de douleur mais tenta de s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation. Mimasaka répéta son petit exercice jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que le brun soit prêt.

_Kimi no subete ga, boku no subete de amai hitomi no naka ni utsuru._

_Prisonnier de ces doux yeux, ton tout est mon tout._

Le châtain s'agenouilla, s'avança au niveau de l'entrée, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il enlaça Sôjirô d'un bras, par la taille, réalisant par la même occasion ce geste d'union entre leur deux corps. Les deux anciens membres du F4 soupirèrent d'extase sans pour autant l'avoir atteinte. S'aidant désormais de ses deux mains, Mimasaka fit bouger le corps de son compagnon d'avant en arrière, s'engouffrant profondément dans son être. Il ne dissimula pas sa joie et l'exprima clairement :

« C'est bon, oui, oui, c'est tellement bon d'être en toi. »

Rejetant la tête en arrière aussi souvent qu'il l'entendait, il répéta, répéta ces paroles, les hurlant parfois. Épris d'une soudaine frénésie, ses allées et venues virent leur vitesse s'accroître. Le brun ne put que s'extasier, haletant jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Akira souleva le corps de son camarade et ils retrouvèrent dos à dos. Les caresses sur son torse furent plus aisées à prodiguer, pareil pour les bisous dans le cou qu'il aimait donner.

_Onaji yozora no shita de miageta akai tsuki to yasashii uso._

_Nous regardons ensemble le même ciel étoilé avec sa lune rouge et son doux mensonge. _

Nishikado n'était pas loin d'atteindre le septième ciel à ce stade. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il adressa un regard limite suppliant envers son ami, l'embrassant follement presque . Ils allaient s'en souvenir de cette soirée enfin, normalement. Sôjirô bougea de lui-même, permettant à son partenaire de palper ses bras qu'il baisa tour à tour, et ses jambes, avec allégresse. Il exerça maints attouchements, cherchant du mieux qu'il pouvait à détendre son compagnon.

_I know you know me, baby, you know I know you, baby, aishisugite miss you._

_Je sais que tu me connais, bébé, tu sais que je te connais, bébé, je t'aime tant tu me manques._

Le brun se retourna de sorte qu'il soit les yeux dans les yeux de son ami. A l'unisson, les deux hommes crièrent le nom de l'autre, se collant front contre front, esquissant un sourire. Et c'est dans un dernier mais puissant râle que Akira se relâcha, liant sa langue à sa jumelle ou se contentant juste de la toucher pour finalement l'introduire dans la bouche de l'intéressé qui répondit promptement à ce baiser. Les yeux clos, les cheveux remués ainsi que les mains de Sôjirô défilant dans le dos de Akira tandis que ses mains à lui tenaient les joues de son camarade, ils se laissèrent tomber l'un sur l'autre.

_Show me, give me love, baby, show you, give you love, baby, akireru hodo kimi ni muchuu. _

_Montre-moi, donne-moi de l'amour, bébé, montre-toi, donne-toi de l'amour, bébé, je rêverai de toi jusqu'à en être fou._

Fatigué de temps d'efforts, les deux anciens membres du F4 avaient besoin de repos, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de repos. Se retirant enfin de lui, Mimasaka garda précieusement Nishikado dans ses bras, leur deux corps entachés de sueur se touchant. Une couverture n'aurait pas d'utilité, ils se tiendront chaud mutuellement jusqu'au matin. En cette soirée, ils avaient dépassé le stade de simple « ami » mais... en avaient-ils réellement conscience ?

« Akira, maintenant, qui de nous deux est le séducteur N°1 du monde ?

- Je crois que... si tu es d'accord, on va dire que c'est un match nul. »

_* Du moins pour cette fois Sôji, je n'ai perdu l'idée de te faire mien une nouvelle fois. *_

« Ça me coûte de l'admettre mais... raaaaah, tu as raison. »

_* On verra la prochaine fois ce que ça donnera Akira, je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux ! *_

Pensées dues à l'alcool... ou pas ? Seuls Akira et Sôjiro le savent.


End file.
